


The Event

by KnottyCricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Awkward Flirting, Dialoguing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jonerys, Life as a noble person, Living in a Utopia, Prepping for the biggest event in Westeros, Quarreling for no reason, Sex Life, Silly Quarrels, Smut, Weird Plot Shit, characters are OOC, childish behaviors, commitment issues, cute dresses, gossiping, keeping secrets, new ships, politicking, post season eight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: Ten friends, some of whom are married or about to marry converge at Kings Landing for the biggest celebratory event in Westeros. Revelations of commitment issues, love, betrayal and forgiveness will surface as they try to move on with their lives.This fiction is centered around five Westerosi couples, some of which you already know, others are invented.





	The Event

**Author's Note:**

> Gilly isn't a wildling.  
> They are all OOC.  
> These couples are age mates and are tight friends with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, comment your thoughts on it. It helps, a lot.

Dany sat frozen in place.

His command echoed through her mind: come here. She tightened her grip on the perfume bottle and raised aloof eyes to meet his through her looking glass. His eyes glinted in the light. ‘Come here.’

She eyed him irritably. ‘I think not.’

Using his elbow, he propped himself up from his lying position, his heaving chest now visible to her. ‘Come here,’ he said again, a hint of anger underlying his words.

She sighed and looked away. ‘I am currently occupied, as you can see.’

Jon’s imperious baritone queried, ‘Daenerys are you trying to be rude?’ 

 

A shiver of foreboding slid down her spine. She grudgingly rose from the chair, combing her unbraided hair with her fingers, before walking towards the bed. Dany met his hard look with one of her own. 

‘I am here. So, what is it?’ She quizzed boorishly. 

He made no reply. His stern-red gaze never left her face.

She rolled her eyes, hissed loudly, before roughly dragging up the sheets to enter the bed.  
Jon’s heavy breathing seeped cold into her bones. 

She turned her back to him, and bit her lower lip.

‘What is the meaning of this!? First, you undermine me in front of the lords, disregard my opinions at the small council meeting, and now this.’ He growled.

She gulped noiselessly.

‘Am I not talking to someone?’ He demanded.

A flush of irritation mounted Dany’s cheeks as she turned herself slightly to meet his eyes. ‘Do you require an apology, your grace?’ She said sarcastically.

‘Don’t take that tone with me.’ Jon cautioned. ‘What is this new attitude of yours about? For weeks now, I have been putting up with these behaviors. What is going on in that pretty head of yours?’

She curled her lip and looked away infuriatedly.

‘You are an annoying little creature, aren’t you?’ Jon tested, trying to make her angry.

Her eyes widened and nose flared. ‘Did you just call me a creature?’ She turned fully to face him.

His features softened upon noticing a part of her nipple showing in her chest-revealing gown. He gawked at her exposed flesh long enough for her to notice. ‘Pig!’ She muttered to herself.

‘What did you just say?’ He questioned, gripping her loosely by her arm. 

Without warning, he pulled her to him. Dany twisted, her finger tips pushing at him. He was on her now. His right arm coiled around her waist so that she would arch her frontal fullness to his chest, and his left, held up her hands in place, above her head. She tried to wriggle off, determined to escape the scent of musk and rose water that clings to him like his stark honesty.

 

He chuckled at her efforts, because it only made her teats jiggle, and her legs widen to accommodate him. A large masculine hand moved from her waist to settle firmly on her posterior, slightly grabbing and delicately rubbing around its pillowy roundness. 

 

Wildfire heat spread through her hips until it engulfed her entire body. ‘Release me,’ she said, trying to trying to shout and hearing her voice come out as a squeak.

‘In good time,’ Jon said, humor laced through his words.

‘Damn him! He is enjoying this’ she thought to herself.

‘I haven’t had you in a while. Every time I try, you always have one silly excuse or another. That ends tonight!’ He said, sounding determined.

‘You wouldn’t dare rape the queen.’ She gnarled.

Jon scoffed. ‘There you go again with that arrogance of yours. I don’t have to remind you that I am your husband and your king. Do I?’ He sensually queried, lowering face to hers.  
He gave her a feral grin, his strong white teeth barely flashing in the dimmed lights in the room. ‘Don’t worry my lady, I shall make it a personal goal to teach you how to behave around your lord husband.’ 

 

With that he welded his lips to hers. His tongue teased her. His teeth nipped her. Hunger and desire beat at her as she tossed her head from side to side, trying to avoid his wicked mouth.  
He released her hands, she hastily moved her fingers to scratch the itch in her sweet spot. He administered kisses and licks around her ear, causing her to shake with pleasure. Her hand accidentally brushed his fatness, she gasped and he smiled into her hair.

 

‘Let go of me,’ she said, sounding breathless and vulnerable. ‘Now!’ She said more forcefully when he acted like he was deaf. ‘Jon! Stop thiii... ’ Her words slurred when his big hand brushed her clit.

 

He guffawed. ‘You have denied me this,’ pinching her nipple. She moaned softly. ‘This,’ he said again, running the tip of his tongue along the length of her neck. She shook with reckless abandon. ‘And this,’ delicately fingering her entrance. She screamed softly. ‘For far too long.’ he added, inserting a careful finger inside. She purred loudly, worrying her lip, trying to resist the urge to rock around his finger.

 

She started pulling at his hair, clawing his back, stamping her feet on the bed; struggling to dispel her desires. He rose up slowly and sat on his knee, staring down at her. Her teats was out on display, she struggled to pull off her gown from under his knee as he disrobed. 

 

The corners of his mouth lifted when he saw her staring up and down the shape of him, slowing halting her initially quest to push him off her. He hastily pulled off his smallclothes. Perhaps, the size of him startled her because she started struggling fiercely once more. Grabbing her jerking legs and pulling it apart, he lunged powerful inside her. She screamed, squirmed and scratched. He pulled out of her completely, rubbing her wetness all over his member with a small smile, and then whipping it.

 

She continued struggling and jerking her legs, until she finally gave in to her resolve to foot him where his stones sat. Instantly, Jon winced in pain, collapsed on top of her and groaned softly into her ears. 

 

A few moments later, he rose up gripping himself, his brows snapping together, ‘Are you mad!? Don’t you know how painful that is!? He barked his question at her. Dany gasped in fear, her face looking penitent.

 

‘Jon, I’m so sorry. I didn’t…’ She was still speaking when he starting climbing off her, he flung her thigh when he was off her in-between. He moved towards the drawer to fetch some clothes before striding back to the bed, his member flying and pointing angrily at her before he bent to take the breeches he discarded on the floor. 

 

She climbed off the bed and caught his hand. ‘Jon, please I am sorry.’

He ignored her, wanting to brush past her, but she stood in his way.

‘I am sorry.’ She reassured, placing her palms to his face to make him face her.

‘Ay. I have heard. Now, if you would excuse me.’

‘Jon.’ she said with sad eyes.

 

He carefully wiggled his arm off hers, moved away and turned his back, to her to dress up.

‘Jon. I want you. Please, listen to me!’

No response came from him.

She moved to face him once more, stopping his fingers from buttoning his shirt. ‘I want you to touch me.’

Jon rolled his eyes and snorted. ‘Listen, Daenerys.’ He started. ‘There’s the bed.’ He pointed. ‘It’s all yours.’ With that he strode away from her.

‘Do not walk away from your queen!’ She shouted.

Jon ignored her and slammed the door after him.

She fell on her knees on the spot, heaving greatly, trying hard not to cry. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following day, at the late hours of the morning, Dany moved idly with her seven month old son, Rhaemon along the pavement through the streams of people chattering about the upcoming events in the castle. A group of young maidens with some dothraki lasses; Kessi, Asavvi and Hanni played amongst themselves. 

 

After the Great War ended, some of the surviving dothraki chose to remain in Westeros and in return for their service, Dany carve a generous piece of land for them, somewhere around the Blackwater Rush and in the north as well. The household members of the warriors that stayed, started to journey to Westeros soon after to be rejoined with them. The process of adjusting to the new environment was a herculean task, until Sam Tarly’s ingenious plan to create a learning program for the newcomers.

 

She stopped outside the parapets of the castle to look at the decorators mounting the royal banners, displaying the heraldry and pageantry of the events to come. She spotted Jon and his party sitting under a canopy, watching what looked to be Robin Arryn of the Vale spar with another. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jon with some of his close companions were sipping wine and chatting, amongst them were: Tormund Giantsbane, Sam Tarly of Hornhill, Harrold Hardyng of the Vale, Julian Lannister of Casterly Rock and Lucas Thorne.

 

Tormund was narrating his experience with a king’s landing whore he fucked the night before, the men were laughing. ‘I thought she was tired after that intense round, until she mounted me again, shortly after. My cock nearly broke off.’ The men laughed some more.

 

They were still laughing when Dany entered the canopy, they exchanged greetings. Lucas that was closest to where she stood, rose to carry the babe. 

‘My love.’ She acknowledged, moving to plant a kiss on her husband’s lips.

Jon’s face was blank even as she bent to kiss him. He responded, ‘My queen,’ after the kiss.

‘He is beautiful.’ Lucas remarked.

‘Thank you, my lord.’ She responded with a smile.

Tormund had just carried the baby from Lucas before he spoke, ‘Hmm. He has your looks and none of your broodiness, I hope.’ 

Everyone chuckled. He handed the babe back to Dany. 

‘Sam? I have been looking for Gilly. Where is she?

‘Oh! She’s by the garden.’ He answered. ‘With other ladies.’ He added.

She excused herself and left. The men continued conversing. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Ladies!’ Dany trilled, arresting the women’s attention.

They beamed at her and moved to exchange hugs and kisses. 

‘Your grace!’ Gilly announced, moving to exchange cheek kisses with her last. She was smiling and stretching her hands to carry Rhaemon.

‘Stop it. We’re alone.’ Dany softly chided.

‘Alright.’ Gilly gushed.

They were awwing the babe when Sansa joined their company.

‘Sansa? You’re here? When did you arrive?’ Dany inquired excitedly.  
‘Last night.’ She was saying, moving to exchange kisses with her as well. ‘I would have come sooner like I informed you, but Arya… gods! Arya is a pain. She’s the reason why I didn’t arrive sooner.’

 

The ladies giggled. 

 

‘Where’s Arya?’ Dany asked.

Sansa shrugged. 

‘I think I saw her entering the Sept.’ Missandie answered. 

‘She’s gone religious?’ Dany jokingly asked.

‘I pray.’ Sansa teased.

Everyone giggled once more.

‘So, what do you make of the cloth designs I sent you?’ Dany quizzed.

‘There are beautiful, and handful; the needlework around the hips, even more so. But, I have this new girl from Lys helping. She’s here as well. Let me introduce you.’ Gilly offered.  
Dany nodded.

‘You there!’ She called, pointing with her head towards the mini-crowd of manservants. ‘Olyver! Come!’

 

Olyver was a well-built lad of tall height, he had dark curly hair, slightly brittle but not quite kinky, and a fair complexion. His eyes were the color of the sea, the whites not quite clear. His face had an ageless quality about it under the glitter of the sun.

 

Gilly unconsciously swept her eyes along the length of him as he approached them. He greeted the ladies.

‘Find Faeyysa. Tell her to come see me.’

‘At once, my lady.’ He replied, before bowing and exiting.

 

Gilly leisurely descended her eyes to his mound as she watched him leave.

‘Gilly!’ Sansa exclaimed.

‘What?’ She responded, with an air of nonchalance.

‘I saw that. Hell, we all did. What was that look for?’ Sansa puzzled.

‘Nothing.’ She clarified sarcastically.

Dany sighed before she queried, ‘I hope there’s nothing going on between you two?’

‘No.’ She responded.

Dany titled her head and raised her eyebrows.

Gilly chuckled. ‘Honestly, no.’

‘Anyways.’ Missandie chimed in, patting down the sides of her gown. ‘I must take my leave. I will be back later to try on those dresses.’

‘Wait a minute.’ Sansa wondered. ‘Where is Kathlyn?

‘Kathlyn.’ Dany scoffed. ‘She’s might be coming today as well, who knows for her? You know how she is with punctuality.’

Missandie and Sansa exited. Dany and Gilly remained, they strolled together into the garden.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours past noon, the women were in a dressing room trying on various gowns and chatting.

‘Dany! You can’t wear that.’ Sansa gasped.

‘Why not?’ She asked.

‘You know… Its showing too much of your…’ Sansa explained, pointing to her chest.

‘Oh! These… ’ She described. ‘That’s the whole idea.’ She added, with her hands cupping her teats.

Sansa rolled her eyes.

‘Keep feigning your septa act there, as if I didn’t see you locking lips with Harrold some hours ago.’ Kathlyn announced.

 

The ladies gasped, Sansa closed her eyes and breathed out. 

‘Is it true? He has taken your maidenhead then.’ Missandie pleaded.

She dropped her eyes to floor and smiled.

‘Shocking.’ Gilly said dryly.

‘Where did you see us?’ Sansa quizzed Kathlyn.

‘Doesn’t matter.’ She rebuffed.

Sansa pondered and turned to look at her with narrow eyes. ‘How would you have seen us, if you were yet to arrive? Someone told you right?

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Kathlyn declared.

‘Alright! That’s enough! Let’s just decide on the dress already.’ Gilly interrupted.

Kathlyn scoffed.

‘I like the one I initially showed you. It highlights my color.’ Missandie decided.

 

There was a knock on the door.

‘Who is it?’ Dany called.

‘It’s Faeyysa, your grace.’ 

When she entered and greeted, Gilly chided her. ‘I sent Olyver to call you hours ago. What happened?’

‘I am sorry my lady. There was a small incident when we were unloading the boxes.’

Gilly looked concerned. ‘I hope the items inside weren’t tampered with?’

‘Not at all.’

 

Gilly then went on to introduce her to the rest of them. The rest of the day continued with the women chatting, laughing, Faeyysa taking their measurements, and them trying on the vast collection of perfumes Dany recently acquired.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The breeze on that day’s night was slightly chilly, the faraway cheering noises emanating from taverns could be faintly heard and the distant chirping of insects welled and harmonized with the whistling breeze, the sound dying with a hiss.

 

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! The sound of Sam’s hips slamming against Gilly’s. His lips slightly parting to let out his low grunts and eyes were shut tightly. Gilly was barely reacting to his pumping, barely even touching him. She was leisurely glancing at her nails as Sam labored on top of her. 

‘Oh my!’ Sam sounded.

Gilly rolled her eyes, because she knew he was near his finish. Three thrusts later, Sam was shuddering on top of her as he emptied himself inside her. When his body settled, he opened his eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead before rolling off her. When he laid on his side of the bed, he turned to find her wearing a small frown. 

‘Did I hurt you?’ He began.

She sighed.

‘Gilly?’ He called, raising his head to look at her.

‘No.’ she rasped. ‘I’m just glad it was over quickly.’ With that she turned fully to her side.

Sam wanted to say something, but no words came. He moved a bit closer instead.

‘Sam! I’m tired. Just go to bed.’ She sassed.

He respected her wishes and moved a bit further to give her space.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Slap! Slap! Slap! The sound Sansa bouncing on Harrold’s pelvis. 

‘Gods! I didn’t know we could do it like this.’ He acknowledged, gripping Sansa’s hips tightly as she rode him.

‘Shut up.’ Sansa quietly said, turning her back to glance at him. 

 

Harrold rose from his lying position to stare at where their bodies joined. Beads of sweat dotted over his chest and forehead, he latched his hands to her teats, Sansa moaned loudly. He pressed one of his hands down on the small of her back, and gently moved her on her fours, without ever halting her riding. Soon after, he took control and pumped faster, rubbing his free hands around her nub. They both met there release some moments later.

 

Their heavy panting filling the quietness of the room.

‘That was… That was… nice.’ He remarked.

Sansa chortled.

‘I’m thirsty. Are you too?

She nodded.

He rose from the bed, poured them each a glass and walked back to hand her one.

‘Water?’ She quizzed frownfully, after tasting.

He smiled at her reaction.

‘Are you against wine? I notice you hardly take any.

‘I do. I just prefer water at the moment.’

‘You’re a funny man, ser.’

He hummed. ‘I almost forgot. I got you something.’ He said rising to walk towards the table with a leather bag on it. 

She sat up from the bed, clutching the bed covers to her chest.

He handed a small wooden box to her.

She gasped when she opened it. ‘A neck piece!?’ she stretched her arms to hug him. ‘Thank you. But you really didn’t have to.’

‘You said you didn’t have any for the ball, so… ’

She pecked him on the lips.

He stood up, picked his clothes and was about putting them on when she spoke. ‘Stay.’

‘If someone sees me leaving your chambers, tongues will wag.’

‘Let them. We will be married in a fortnight anyways.’

He sighed and joined her back in her bed. They snuggled, held hands and talked in hushed voices.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Missandie moaned in her sleep, when Lucas tried to disentangle their hands. Placing a moist kiss on her temple, he carefully pulled off the bed covers and started towards the door. The corridor was quiet, there was hardly anyone awake except the guards. He moved to the kitchen, looking for something to munch on. He had quite the addiction for food, but his body had nothing to show for his massive appetite, he was still trimmed and ripped everywhere. 

 

He grabbed two red apples and strolled out into the other castle passages, he passed by several chambers before reaching an entrance that leads outside. He nodded to the guards on duty, and walked some distance before reaching a spot. He sat, nibbling the last apple, staring at the stars.

 

He was there for a while, before he got back into the castle, he took another entrance this time. As he passed by Julian and Kathlyn’s chambers, he could hear loud thuds and some grunting, he shook his head and walked on. Those two were a loud couple when they were coupling, there were famous for it everywhere they went. They were also quarrelsome with each other, some of which were done publicly.

 

He quietly closed the door when he reached his chamber. He joined her back on the bed, placing his hands inside the covers to massage her rear, she flinched and sleepily muttered. ‘Cold.’ 

 

‘Sorry.’ He whispered. He moved his nose to her hair, strongly inhaling the sweet smell of it. He kissed her back, she wiggled her posterior against his slightly excited member. He pulled her closer, shut his eyes and prayed for sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inside the royal chambers, Dany tossed and turned in her sleep. Her closed lids fluttered as she moaned softly. Jon being a light sleeper, woke. He found her touching herself. His eyes widened a bit in surprised. He had never seen her pleasure herself, in a semi-unconscious state. He watched. She had one of her hands in between her legs, the other gripped the sheet. 

She continued working herself slowly, before suddenly stopping and turning to the other side of the bed. He laid back and faced his side, he could hear her sighing, heaving and whimpering gently. He was amused at her frustration; then, it all stopped again.

Jon had fallen asleep again when he heard someone whispering his name in his ear. ‘Jon.’ Dany quietly called.

He cleared his throat and turned to face her. ‘Yes?’ he answered sleepily, as he scratched his scattered hair. 

‘Can you hold me?’ 

He sissed and phrased. ‘Big day tomorrow. Need to sleep.’ 

A few moments later when he laid back down, Dany harshly pulled off the pillow under his head and yanked off the bed coverings from his body. Jon shuddered at the cold that greeted his exposed limbs. He knew what she was trying to do, but he wasn’t in the mood tonight. Slowly, he rose from the bed, fumbled noisily through the duvet compact and pulled out one.

 

He moved lazily back to the bed and laid down, she turned to look at him, he didn’t spared her a glance. He was further away from her this time. Dany screwed her face as she watched him fully cover himself, totally. Heaving a sigh, she turned to her side. The chill in the air intensified, she prayed for dawn to quickly arrive. After counting the oils on her shelf with her eyes, for the fiftieth time, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
